mtg_fan_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Suladell
Suladell is an original plane I created. Mana Alignment The color alignment of the Suladell, from most to least abundant: Before Suladell Struggle * Red - Though the plane is not covered in mountains, it is still rich with red mana, from the fire and lightning, to the rocks and metal. * Blue / Green / White - Blue mana is not as plentiful as red due to Suladell having more land than oceans. * Green / White - Green, and white mana is present across Suladell, though not as abundant as red. This is due to many fires across forests and plains. * Black - Unlike most planes, there is very little black mana on Suladell compared to the other colors. This is because of the nature of the other colors. The fires burn, creating fertile soil and, in turn, plant life. This plant life, whether it be dense jungles or wide, open plains, nourishes the plane with the help of the water, and causes life to flourish. There simply isn't as much room left for black mana. After Suladell Struggle * Red - Even with the Gravewaker spreading rot and decay across the plane, red mana is still the most abundant. This is due to two reasons. The first is that the plane already had an enormous amount of red mana. The second reason is because the Immortal Phoenix was incinerating everything underneath its flaming wings, whether swamp, forest, or plain. This is why Suladell is still mostly aligned with red mana. * Black - After the Gravewaker returned, it spread death wherever it went. Lush, vibrant forests were turned into putrid swamps, and fertile plains to dead land. Almost half of Suladell met this fate. * Blue - Blue mana was not as affected by the war as green and white mana. The water was almost completely unchanged by the heat and rot, even defending the creatures in the oceans from the catastrophic event. * Green / White - The Gravewaker spread rot across Suladell, while the Immortal Phoenix burned the rest. Very little green and white mana remain, being most concentrated in surviving forests and plains. After The Sudala Resurgence * Red - * Green - The Sudala Tribe was successful in providing the plane with an adequate amount of green mana. * White / Blue - The Sudala Tribe was successful in providing the plane with an adequate amount of white mana. Blue mana is still relatively abundant. * Black - Most black mana caused by the Gravewaker has been completely removed. The Sudala History Suladell has had a long, eventful history. Ancient Times The Great Birds When Suladell was just a young plane, untouched by war, famine, or even death, there were magnificent beings of tremendous power, led by the almighty Empyrean Eagle. The embodiment of the different aspects of the plane, these beings shaped Suladell into a thriving world. Two of these beings, however, had a battle of immense power, sparking a feud that would last for eternity. These beings were the spectral Gravewaker and the blazing Immortal Phoenix. Their battle ravaged the plane, with spreading wastelands and engulfing fires. Suladell would later flourish again. This would repeat many times throughout the millennia and would be known as the Eternal Feud. Modern Times The Suladell Struggle Thousands of years have passed since the great beings were last seen, memories of them have faded from the minds of Suladell's people. But the Great Birds of Suladell would not be so easily forgotten. The Gravewaker rose again, soaring across the plane, raising the dead corrupting the land beneath its ghostly wings wherever it went. The different peoples of Suladell banded together - not as minotaurs, goblins, humans, and giants, but as brothers and sisters. They fought to defend each other from suffering a horrible fate as the zombie onslaught closed in. No one saw the Gravewaker in the beginning, but assumed a powerful necromancer or foul demon may be to blame, but that couldn't be, this magic was to powerful and spread to wide. The Elders of Suladell searched through the ancient tomes of the past in hopes of finding the cause of the undead. They found text detailing the Gravewaker and the Immortal Phoenix, but this could not be definitively proven as the cause as neither had been seen. After weeks of constant struggle, the Immortal Phoenix finally sensed the Gravewaker's presence, awakening in a mighty inferno from the mouth of a secluded cave in a faraway canyon. Eventually, people saw the Gravewaker, and a couple days later, they saw the Immortal Phoenix too. Still days later, the armies of Suladell assembled in a different canyon, where scouts said the Immortal Phoenix was headed. In the far distance, just barely beyond the horizon, was a haunting blue glow: the Gravewaker was near. As they waited, the air began to warm, the wind began to blow, and the earth started to shake. They turned to see the heavenly embers of the Immortal Phoenix as it flue toward the approaching zombie horde. The armies, knowing the end of their struggle was near, were, like candles, reignited with a burning fire in their hearts. As the Immortal Phoenix approached, they readied themselves with fire and lightning, preparing to burn all corpses until there was nothing for the Gravewaker to ressurect. As the Immortal Phoenix flew overhead, the people of Suladell charged with the Great Bird above them. Only twenty-thousand feet separated the blazing army and the shambling horde. The land on one side, turning to rot while the other side was set ablaze. And with the final battle of the of the struggle that has decimated the plane, the armies clashed. Humans against the empty shell of their neighbors. Minotaurs against abominations of their friends. Goblins against their drinking buddies. Giants against decayed mastodons. The Spirit Vulture against the Firebird. The Dead Buzzard against the Undying Raptor, the Gravewaker against the Immortal Phoenix. The Eternal Feud would go on, but it was silenced for the time being. This short chapter of the Eternal Feud would come to be known as the Suladell Struggle. The Gathering Mists Fleet While the plane was still in disarray and people were trying to rebuild, the Gathering Mists pirate fleet saw the opportunity of a lifetime. They have always been some of the most successful pirates in the multiverse. They were led by the Paragon of the Gathering Mists. They had tamed drakes, cloud mantas, and other creatures. The crew was made up of humans and goblins, with some sirens, and one orc. This orc is very peculiar because there are no orcs on Suladell. The history of this orc is unknown. The pirates started attacking pillaging once again after the Suladell Struggle had ended. They even went inland to strike the weakened towns. Eventually a small war was fought between the pirates and the merfolk of the Drescani Tribe. The Sudala Resurgence In time Suladell would see yet another plane-wide conflict. The green mana aligned creatures, with some help from the white mana aligned creatures, would use their collective magic to increase the amount of green and white mana on the plane, restoring the damage caused in the Suladell Struggle, and surpassing the amount it has ever been. The Sudala Resurgence was named after the vast Sudala Forest, whose residents made up the bulk of the Sudala Coalition. These residents were known as the Sudala Tribe or the Sudala Clan. They were mostly green aligned with some white, and were mostly elves and centaurs. They united many of the plane's green and white aligned people. They would wage war on the red aligned people and anyone who wold stand in the way of prosperity for all green and white mana aligned creatures. After a long war, the Sudala Coalition could finally attempt the impossible: reviving a plane. All of the druids, mages, clerics, sorcerers, and all other magic users from the Sudala Coalition used their magic together to grow Suladell's pool of green and white mana exponentially. The Sudala Coalition was successful in accomplishing their goal. There was finally a substantial presence of green mana, and an increased amount of white mana as well. MTG Sets These are the names of the sets Suladell would be featured in if it was a real plane. This is in order of release. * Suladell - First set on this plane. * Suladell: Gravewake - This set takes place during the Suladell Struggle. * Suladell: From the Ashes - This set either takes place during the end of the Suladell Struggle or after the Suladell Struggle ended. * Suladell: Resurgence - This set takes place during the Sudala Resurgence. __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Suladell Category:Planes Category:HexThunderBolt Category:Gravewaker Category:Immortal Phoenix Category:Empyrean Eagle Category:Sudala Tribe Category:Sudala Coalition Category:Sudala Resurgence Category:Suladell Struggle Category:Eternal Feud Category:Great Birds Category:Original Ideas Category:Drescani Tribe Category:Gathering Mists